In a conventional vehicle air conditioning apparatus, air is ventilated by discharging air in a passenger compartment from a discharging outlet, e.g., disposed at a rear package tray behind a rear seat. Accordingly, even though air outlets for drawing conditioned air are provided for respective seats so as to respectively control temperature of compartments on passenger seats, the air discharged into the passenger compartment in a manner that concentrates on the discharging outlet. Therefore, conditioned air blown from respective drawing outlets is mixed, thereby being hard to separately control the respective compartments on the passenger seats.